


alya and adrien crash her car

by SapphireAmethystPatch



Series: car crash (stop laughing) [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: alya is stupid, car crash, no injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireAmethystPatch/pseuds/SapphireAmethystPatch
Summary: alya and adrien spend some time together driving in the snow. no injuries!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire
Series: car crash (stop laughing) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163792
Kudos: 3





	alya and adrien crash her car

Alya was glad for her new friend. They had only met about four times, including that day, but the first day Alya had seen him in church last month, she knew he would be the kind of person she wanted to be friends with. 

Currently, they had returned to Alya’s house after church and were checking out a boba tea place that Adrien swore by, and so far her taro milk tea hadn’t disappointed. Adrien was so fun, and she could tell they were doing the conversational dance around just what the other person was like. It was a tough spot, because if either of them admitted to something “ungodly” and the other person had not done the same, then there would be judgement and awkward eye contact every Sunday for the rest of time (church kids understand).

She said her fave song was Sweater Weather, Adrien joked how he knew a lot of songs titled “Drugs”, and he happened to play the one song of the name Alya loved. They jammed and even came out to each other! (queer religious solidarity! no backing out now!)

“Say, Adrien,” Alya began, feeling confident in her assessment of the boy in the passenger seat of her car, despite not knowing his last name, “have you ever done donuts?”

“Like, in a parking lot? I want to, so bad.”

“You wanna?”

“In this weather? You’re crazy!” Adrien burst, but laughter filled the car.

He had a point. The roads were covered in ice and it was -7 degrees Fahrenheit outside, but this was great conditions for simulating a slide.

“Yeah! I know the perfect parking lot.”

The actual donuts were underwhelming. The parking lots were too powdery for any major sliding. Alya had her milk tea between her legs as she drove (her car didn't have cupholders) and Adrien was just kinda vibing as they turned very slowly and only managed to drift a few times. They tried at a few more lots, laughter seeping out at their failed attempts to be reckless. 

Turning out of the parking lot, Alya lost control of the vehicle for a long moment, back end sliding too far out before she caught grip and straightened herself out. Adrien gasped and laughed.

“Why was that our best drift yet?” He finally managed to get out between gasps for air.

“It wasn’t even intentional!” Alya laughed back, easing back onto the main road to head back home. 

After lunch, Adrien spoke of a new store in the mall he had been wanting to visit, so Alya once again grabbed her keys. The sun was above the horizon, getting ready to sink down. They had the music blaring from Adrien’s phone, and were laughing so much their mouths hurt. 

A few times Alya started to slip on the packed ice, each time laughing as she seamlessly straightened out, Adrien delighted by the weightless feel. 

Alya could see a bend in the road just below a small slope down,so she started to press on her brakes slowly and in pumps to slow down. But the ice caught on her wheels, and she didn’t start to slow down at all, instead losing control of the car once again. In a daze, she down-shifted the car to force the engine to slow down, but to no avail.

Her and Adrien laughed it off as she released the gas and steered toward her destination (her driving school instructor would be so proud).

The car did not grip on the road.

The turn was coming up fast, but Alya felt confident and light as she turned into the drift to try and catch. 

They started down the small hill, it couldn’t have been more than 20 feet, but they gained speed quickly. 

Still, the wheels did not find purchase.

“Shit fuck shit fuck fuck fuck,” Alya yelled as the back end of the car slip out, coming straight for the curb at the bottom.

Alya looked over to her friend in the passenger seat, panic starting to rise in her throat. Alya had no time to prepare for the impact on the back right wheel on the curb. She saw Adrien jolt at impact, jumping up in seat. Vaguely, she was reminded that it looked familiar to riding in the back of a school bus on a bump. Another string of profanities left Alya’s mouth.

Before she could think, the bounce from the wheel on the cement had caused the car to veer across the two lanes and into the other side of the street (Alya did not register the absence of cars coming their way). Rushed with adrenaline, she yanked on the steering wheel to get them back onto the correct side of traffic. 

The car turned almost completely horizontal in the lanes, facing the sidewalk they had just hit just a moment before. She over corrected, the car facing towards oncoming traffic again, and then once again back to the pavement. 

Alya only had enough time to shout a quick “Fuck!” before the front passenger wheel had crashed into the curb, bringing the car to an abrupt halt that Alya found was actually much softer than the first impact. 

Her first concern was her friends, whipping around to make sure he was okay, but stopped at his joyful face. It dawned on Alya that they had been uncontrollably laughing the whole time.

“Are you okay?!” He sputtered between gasps for air.

“Me?! It was on your side!” Alya burst into another fit of giggles.

After assuring the other they weren’t hurt, Alya opened her door with shaky hands and made her way around to inspect the damage. Her smile fell as soon as she caught sight of her pride and joy.

The back wheel was tilted back under the car in a way Alya knew couldn’t be good despite not knowing almost anything about cars. The gas cap had flipped open, so Alya breathed in relief there was one thing she could fix, flicking it closed. The front wheel was in just as bad condition as the back.

Adrien finally tumbled out of the car, almost tripping on the curb with shaking legs. Alya noted his knees appeared to be just as gelatinous as hers, but his from giddiness rather than anxiety. 

They had been laughing the whole time.

Adrien held her hand as Alya called her dad, and they stood together while they waited for him to come.

“We’re all good! It’s okay, Alya.” Adrien said with a gentle hand squeeze. “We’re not hurt, that’s the most important thing.”

The absurdity of the situation hit Alya and she locked eyes with him, and they both lost it in yet another fit of laughter.

She knew she was terrified of what her father would say, and her car was absolutely ruined, and her heart was still racing in fear, but it was hard to ignore the humor when Adrien’s eyes twinkled like that. 

“I think we desensitised ourselves with the donuts.” He said without warning, only sending them further into hysteria. 

A snow plow driver drove past them, and locked eyes with Alya before shaking his head disapprovingly.

“He just shook his head at me! How dare he?” Alya exclaimed, Adrien nearly falling into the snow.

“Your car really yeeted down that hill!”

“The wheel really did the stanky leg!” Alya did the leg dance for effect, almost falling over in hysterics herself.

“Shoulda named her Shakira, those hips don’t lie!” Adrien rocked his hips in the motion the car had spun in its final moments.

“More like the Walmart version, Shaniqua couldn’t handle the samba.”

Further up the road, Alya could see the tire tracks of their expedition, and realised they had slid quite far. The sight of the black marks only seemed to fuel their uncontrollable guffawing.

The snow plow driver had turned around to look at the wreck site again.

They were howling and making jokes for another 6 hours as they got the tow truck, police, and insurance stuff handled.

**Author's Note:**

> damn as i wrote this i realized how unreal this sounds, it reminds me of an "and then everybody clapped". however i am a dumbass and it has been less than 9 hours since i crashed my car. how else am i supposed to cope with losing my baby?? yes i got home and thought "this would make a great fanfic"
> 
> not even 10 minutes after the crash my friend asked if we could have a sleepover. an hour later we went to youth group like nothing happened, but every time we locked eyes, she'd hit the woah and then continue spinning her hands as if she was steering the wheel and it was hysterics all over again. i don't think we're emotionally okay


End file.
